Collé or not collé
by Spelllly
Summary: Une salle interdite, un Harry qui s’embête, et un Draco qui surveille. Rajoutez les jumeaux Weasley et vous aurez… Un sacré mélange.


_Bon, encore une fic sans vraiment d'histoire. Ames sensibles et homophobes, s'abstenir… ^.^_

Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Collé or not collé

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M (like always…)

Statu : 1 chapitre, fini

Couple : Drarry (Et encore un ! Chaud devant !)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête à le dire ? Tout le monde le sais.)

Résumé : Une salle interdite, un Harry qui s'embête, et un Draco qui surveille. Rajoutez les jumeaux Weasley et vous aurez… Un sacré mélange.^^

_**Remerciement: **__Un grand merci à Uyo, sans qui je serais perdu. Mais que ferais-je sans elle ? Merci encore ;D_

_**Réponse Review:**_

_**Mireille: **__Tu as raison, je ne sais pas si sur ennemi d'avant la fin serait si heureuse. D'ailleurs je pense même à faire une autre histoire, des vrais ennemis qui se retrouvent. (Donne-moi des exemples si tu veux.) Mais je pense que ça finira encore n'importe comment._

_Collé or not collé_

Une salle interdite, encore une, et, comme d'habitude, notre Gryffondor adoré avait décidé de la visiter. Pourtant son directeur, Albus Dumbeldor, avait bien insisté sur le fait que cette pièce était mystérieuse et personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Si tu veux y aller, ce que tu ne feras pas, bien sûr… Tu risques d'être surpris par ce qui en sortira. Tu risque de ne pas aimer les révélations qui ressortiront de cet endroit. Je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt pour ça.»

Hélas, dès que le directeur avait parlé de mystère et surtout de révélation, Harry avait déconnecté. Et comme le bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il s'était précipité, le soir même, dans la gueule du loup. Le Survivant, qui avait tué Celui-qui-s-était-prit-une-grosse-baffasse-quand-même, ne semblait plus craindre le château. Il était sûr de lui, bâti comme un dieu grec (témoignage de ses conquêtes !) empli de magie et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Alors une salle interdite… Que du bonheur !

Harry était devant la porte lorsqu'il entendit des pas légers. Il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité que l'inconnu l'avait déjà repéré.

« Alors, Potter ! Toujours à vouloir enfreindre le règlement. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour non respect du couvre feu. _Annonça Draco Malfoy d'une voix forte et sûre. _

- Tu sais très bien qu'il me suffit de le contester et ta sanction sera levée. _Rappela Harry un sourire méchant sur le visage. _

- Oui, je sais. C'est ça d'être le grand sauveur d'une humanité de crétins. Mais au moment où ta popularité diminuera, je serais là. Tu souffriras, Potter !

- Des promesses ! Toujours des promesses ! Excuse-moi, mais j'ai une pièce à visiter.

- Oh ! Non ! Tu n'iras pas ! Tu vas rejoindre ton dortoir !

- Regarde-moi bien ! »

Et c'est ainsi que le sauveur du monde sorcier entra dans la salle interdite. Il faisait trop noir pour voir distinctement, pourtant Harry, qui avait désormais des yeux de lynx (Merci magie) parvint à distinguer deux formes dans le fond de la pièce.

« Potter ! Si jamais tu fais un pas de plus je te… _Cria Malfoy avant de se retrouver dans les bras d'Harry qui en avait profité pour poser sa main sur sa bouche._

- Malfoy, on n'est pas seuls. Lumos ! »

La lumière éclaira toute la pièce, dévoilant le visage des deux inconnus. Des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur, des habits bon marchés, Draco aurait bien hurlé de terreur s'il n'avait pas eut la main du Survivant pour l'en empêcher. Là, devant lui, se tenait… Les jumeaux Weasley !

« Harry ! _S'exclama George_. On a eu peur que ce soit un individu dangereux.

- Quoi que, vu ce que tu tiens dans les mains, je ne sais pas si nous sommes en sécurité. Sympa ton nouvel animal de compagnie. _Continua Fred en regardant méchamment Malfoy._

- Eh ! Espèce de belette visqueuse et… _Insulta Draco qui avait réussi à se libérer de la main qui le bâillonnait sans pour autant se détacher du bras qui lui enserrait la taille._

- C'est bon Malfoy on a compris. _Le réprimanda-t-il en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On essaye de déjouer la malédiction ! _S'exclama George comme si cela était évident._

- Quelle malédiction ? _Demanda Harry, qui commençait à avoir bien chaud_.

- Celle qui vous a sûrement frappés vous aussi lorsque vous êtes entrés dans cette pièce les amoureux ! _Expliqua Fred en les regardant bizarrement_.

- De quoi ? Mais… _Le Serpentard ne put finir sa phrase, il avait essayé de s'éloigner du Survivant après la remarque des « amoureux » mais n'avait pas put se détacher complètement._ POTTER !!!

- Je trouve qu'il cri souvent mon nom ces derniers temps. Je pense qu'il a un faible pour moi.

- Potter ! Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, trouve un moyen pour nous sortir de là !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est ta faute si nous sommes entrés dans cette salle pourrie qui sent le rat crevé !

- Ecoutez, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Avec Fred on pense avoir trouvé un antidote, mais il va falloir être patient.

- Je croyais que c'était une malédiction, triple andouille ! _L'agressa Draco qui tentait désespérément de détacher sa main de celle du Survivant._

- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec nous, Malfoy, sinon on risque de te laisser coller à Harry toute ta vie. _Menaça Fred._ Mais au moins vous pourrez…

- Vous aidez pour les travaux manuels. _Fini George en leur jetant un regard lubrique_. »

Les deux ennemis sortirent afin de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Enfin, la chambre du Serpentard, car ils ne pouvaient se décoller l'un de l'autre. Harry était plutôt inquiet pour Draco. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que George avait parlé de « travaux manuels ». Le Survivant se demandait bien si un jour le Serpentard allait remarcher correctement. C'est que, mine de rien, il s'était attaché à cette petite bête capricieuse. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer ? Le fait qu'il bug ne signifiait rien de bon. Harry était encore un grand naïf. Pas en acte mais en pensé… C'est donc pour cela que, une heure et demie après la remarque de Fred, assis sur le lit du Serpentard, Harry hurla, sortant Draco de sa torpeur.

« Mais tu es fou ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

- Fred… George… les petits… insinuer qu'on… Oh ! Ils vont m'entendre !

- Je savais bien que les Gryffondors marchaient au ralentit, mais à ce point, ça fait peur. _Avoua le Serpentard en tentant à nouveau d'arracher sa main à celle de sa Némésis. _

- Arrête ! Tu vas me faire mal !

- Ce sera un bonus. _Conclut-il en tirant de nouveau fortement_. »

Le Survivant, sentant sa patience diminuer à vue d'œil, se jeta sur le Serpentard, l'allongeant sur le lit. Ses mains s'emparèrent de ses poignets et il bloqua le reste du corps avec le sien. Draco tenta de se débattre, puis remarqua la position ambiguë dans laquelle ils étaient. Autant joué sur la timidité du Gryffondor pour se libérer.

« Alors, Potty, tu comptes m'aider maintenant pour les travaux manuels ? _Demanda-t-il en souriant_. »

Contrairement à ce que croyait le Serpentard, Harry n'était pas aussi facilement impressionnable. Particulièrement lorsqu'il était excité. Et se retrouver sur un lit avec son ennemi de toujours était bien l'un de ses fantasmes préférés.

« Pourquoi pas, Malfoy. Après tout, il faudra bien un moment ou à un autre qu'on se découvre un peu plus.

- Quoi ? Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ? Tu t'es gratté l'oreille avec ta baguette et le coup est partit tout seul, détruisant ton unique neurone ?

- Pas du tout, Malfoy. J'ai déjà exploré ton corps de mes yeux et même de mes poings. Voyons maintenant ce que cela donne avec ma bouche.

- Potter ! Si tu fais ça je vais te… Oh ! Mince ! Potter ! Non ! Pas là… Tu triches… »

Harry, étant très déterminé, trouva rapidement le point sensible du Serpentard. Alors, doucement, il titilla de sa langue la petite parcelle de peau juste derrière l'oreille droite de Draco, le faisant gémir, avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. Le Serpentard ne résista pas longtemps. Depuis combien de temps exactement rêvait-il du corps du Survivant ainsi penché sur lui ? Depuis trop longtemps. Draco se libéra de l'emprise de Harry afin d'ancrer ses mains sur les hanches fines qui se dandinaient sur lui. Il aimait sentir son ennemi tout contre lui. Il aimait son odeur, sa façon de le caresser, de l'embrasser. Merlin ! Il l'aimait, lui, tout simplement.

« Alors… Malfoy… tu es prêt… à… m'aider ? _Demanda le Gryffondor qui sentait les doigts de son futur amant flatter ses côtes sous son tee-shirt._

- Autant de fois que tu en auras besoin. _Affirma le Serpentard avant d'enlever un à un les habits gênants. _»

Leurs peaux se touchant continuellement, ils ne pensèrent plus ni à la malédiction, ni à leur supposée rivalité. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à eux, à leur plaisir. Draco fit descendre doucement ses lèvres le long du torse de son amant. Tous deux assis, Harry gardait ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, faisant frotter leurs virilités réveillées l'une contre l'autre. Le Gryffondor grogna lorsqu'il sentit la langue délicate se balader sur lui. Draco amena ses doigts vers la bouche qui les suça avec délectation. Harry avait hâte de les sentir en lui. De sentir Draco en lui. Mais ce dernier semblait vénérer son corps, ne se pressant nullement. Il laissa glisser ses doigts et les fit pénétrer avec une lenteur calculée. Le Survivant était à bout de souffle, sentant le plaisir rouler dans ses veines.

« Draco ! Vi… Viens ! Je t'en… Je t'en pris ! Arrête… de me… torturer !

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal. _Expliqua le Serpentard qui sentait sa volonté diminuer en entendant son prénom dans la bouche du Survivant._

- Je te veux… depuis si… si longtemps. »

Un bruit se fit entendre. C'était la bonne volonté de Draco qui venait se briser. Il allongea le Survivant avec empressement et l'embrassa longuement. Sa langue pénétra une fois, deux fois, la bouche qui l'accueillait avec plaisir. Draco descendit lentement, se maudissant de ne parvenir à détacher ses lèvres de la peau légèrement mate. Habituellement, il ne s'embêtait pas à découvrir les points sensibles de ses amants. Habituellement, il était assez doué pour leurs faire perdre la tête sans perdre de temps. Oui, mais habituellement, il n'était pas avec Harry Potter, son fantasme numéro un.

Alors, en prenant bien soin d'écouter chaque gémissement que pouvait produire le Gryffondor, Draco se mit à cajoler l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour du sexe gonflé de désir. Tout en le caressant consciencieusement, le Serpentard continua sa douce torture avec sa bouche et sa langue. Le Survivant se trémoussa sous les intentions qui lui étaient portées, priant, suppliant, pour plus.

« **Draco… Prend-moi ! **_Siffla le Gryffondor_.

- Tu sais que je ne comprends pas le Fourchlangue. _Lui rappela Draco en lui écartant un peu plus les jambes._

- Désolé… Quand… Quand je suis excité… je… Aaah ! »

Harry ne parvint pas à contenir son cri lorsque Draco le pénétra. Il ne s'attendait pas à une intrusion aussi rapide. Il l'avait assez préparé et bien qu'il n'y soit pas allé doucement, le Gryffondor n'avait pas ressenti de peine. Le Serpentard lui laissa tout de même un peu de temps pour s'habituer à lui. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et joua un instant avec, avant de lui souffler ses exigences.

« Je veux que tu me parles en Fourchlangue. Et je veux que tu te touches. »

Harry était tout en son pouvoir, alors il obéit. Il se caressa longuement, tout en lui parlant en Fourchlangue. Cela paraissait vraiment exciter Draco, qui sortit de l'étroit fourreau avant de s'y perdre de nouveau dans un violent coup de rein. Son sexe trouva rapidement le point sensible qui faisait assurément hurler le Gryffondor de plaisir. Draco se perdait dans les yeux émeraude, s'agrippant au bord du matelas afin de pénétrer avec plus de force son amant. Harry ne parvenait plus à parler Fourchlangue, il se contentait de crier son plaisir. Draco accéléra un peu plus, sentant à chaque coup de boutoir, Harry qui se contractait un peu plus. C'est dans un dernier cri qu'ils se libérèrent tous deux.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, ne songeant pas un moment à se séparer. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient vu qu'ils n'étaient plus sous l'emprise du sort. Les frères Weasley l'ayant, gentiment, défait lorsqu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils risquaient le courroux des deux princes de Poudlard. Leur petite plaisanterie était vraiment très drôle, surtout pour eux, mais qu'arriverait-il lorsque leurs victimes, se rendraient compte de leur supercherie ? Bah ! Ils seraient sans doute loin… Très loin ! Lorsqu'ils mettraient en vente le sort « super glu glissante». Le Pôle Nord est-il vraiment un endroit où ils pouvaient être en sécurité ? Sans doute pas. Mais les jumeaux préparaient déjà leurs valises.

Alors que de l'autre côté du château, Harry et Draco continuaient leur passionnante expérience qui ne se terminerait pas de si tôt…

FIN


End file.
